Konhan School
by deathkitsuneuzakage
Summary: Read and you'll see the epic adventures of Naruto at school and he has a secret that only a few know. Ships: Sai x Naru (Naruto) Sasori x Deidara Sasuke x Tenten This is a crossover of Naruto(Shippuden) and Shingeki no Kyojin(Attack on titan)
1. Chapter 1

At school kids were on a break outside the vampires in the shade and everyone else in the sun. It was calm until Kiba punched Naruto in the face and challenged him to see who was better and few knew how strong Naruto was because he looked weak. Kiba got into his clan fighting stance and so did Naruto was in a fox stand(back feet up and front down) then they attacked everyone was watching. The fight only lasted 2 minutes for Naruto being a fox was tricky and bit Kiba's arm and paralyzed it and was injured badly and Naruto didn't have a scratch on him and only used 1% of his power. The vampires were interested and called Naruto over to have a chat. Everyone was surprised at how strong Naruto was and that the vampiress wanted to talk to someone other themselves. Naruto went over them and the person who called him over was none other than Sasori his brother Deidara classmate, then Deidara saw his brother talking to Sasori and decided to go over and talk with Itachi. he whole time Deidara and Naruto got to know all the vampires and became very good friends. Kiba was mad because Naruto beat him, he's the younger brother of Deidara the art prodigy along with Sasori. Sasuke and Sai Naruto's childhood friends were congratulating him and asking when he was going to tell his secret that he was actually a girl and his real name is Naru. Naruto used his real voice and said when you two go shopping with m and call me princess like Deidara, Sasuke and Sai both sweatdropped and said fine princess shall we go shopping after school and Naruto was happy and kissed them both on the cheek which made their faces go red and Sai with a smirk while Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara laughed at them. After school the trio stopped at Naruto's so she could put on girl clothes but what they didn't know that Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were going with them till they got to the house. They all left and were walking to the mall only to be seen by Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Hinata, and Neji which didn't turn out so good. Kiba and Neji were the first ones to speak Kiba said well look at what we got here a little cutie with vampires and prodigies Neji said Agreed and cutie who might you be and why are you hanging with them. Sai pulled Naruto closer and said this cutie right here belongs to me so you can't have her then Neji said yes I can because I can have anything I want and I want her and Sasuke said she's not an object and she has a name and its Naru while Ino, Sakura, and Hinata said at the same time you go Neji-kun and she can't have Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun. Then Naru said shut up you worthless fangirls your soo annoying...get out of our way or else, Deidara said I suggest you move out of princess way if you don't wanna get hurt with that said Sasori, Itachi, Sai, and Sasuke shook their heads in agreement which only made the trio fangirls ask Why, Why should we it's not like she can do anything besides order people around and get whatever she wants because she's a spoiled little brat that doesn't know her place at all then there was a long silence then yo could hear crying and it was Naru who only got hugged by Deidara who was really pissed off at that time till Naru asked Big brother am I really a spoiled little brat that doesn't know her place with tears still running down her face and Deidara replied back saying no you ain't no spoiled brat little sis, you never was and never will be he said wiping her tears away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai then got mad at Kiba for making his princess cry and punched him in the face and said shut up, you don't know anything about Naru and back off because she's mine. At that comment Naru blushed five different shades of red and said you weren't supposed to say that now everyone knows about us, Sai just walked back over to her and hugged her and said they would have found out sooner or later right. Itachi then came back and said who wants dango at that Naru squealed and said me,me,me, let's go people we ain't got all day and I want dango...so let's Go! At that everyone sweatdropped at how she stopped crying and is all happy-go-lucky like Naruto. As they were walking it then hit Neji that Naru and Naruto look alike so Neji asked Naru she was related to Naruto so she said that's for us to know and you to find out tomorrow with that said they kept walking.

 **Time Skip-School**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, and Kiba were outside waiting for Naruto but didn't see him and Sai and Deidara came out talking to a girl which they recognized as Naru. Ino and Sakura rushed over to the three and said loudly so everyone could hear so what are you doing here baka, which made Naru laugh wow you're calling me baka that's funny because last time I checked I am top of the class and stronger than you thought I was since Kiba challenged me after he punched me in the face. That mad everybody gasp because they finally figured out that Naruto was really Naru a girl and few people knew that. That's when Deidara said that's why Naruto had long hair and always with me and had mood swings a lot. Then Sai and Sasuke came out the buildings only to see shocked faces and Naru with Deidara doing peace sign smiling. Sai laughed at his girl telling everyone her secret to making them so surprised that they were frozen with shock expressions on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Naru went running to Sai who had his arms wide open and jumped in them. Sai turned her around in the air and kissed her in front of everyone, even the teachers were there cheering on the two. Neji was mad because Naru wouldn't be his but Sai's girlfriend. Naru went over to Sasori and kissed his cheek to see his reaction since he avoided girls especially fangirls. When Naru pulled away from Sasori she saw a rare sight that surprised everyone, he was smiling a real smile which made Naru happy that she finally got to see him smile even if it wasn't long. Deidara was happy that his little sister got his boyfriend and rival in art to smile. Then Deidara kissed Sasori on the cheek and try to walk away but was pulled into Sasori's embrace and kissed passionately which caused Naru to go wild and cheer for the two. They went back to class happy. At the end of the day, Sasuke started dating Tenten a girl in our class second end to me of having the highest scores. We all got together and met at the park down the street to discuss what they were going to do after school tomorrow and on the weekend. They all agreed to spend the weekend over at Deidara's and Naru's place and to do cosplay with some other friends from Shiganshina. Time Skip-Friday Everyone was waiting for the last bell to go off so they could go meet their friends. The bell wrong and they ran out the door, down the stairs and to the entrance of the school only being followed by Neji,Kiba,Sakura,Ino,Lee, and Hinata behind them. When they reached the door Naru went running to hug Levi who smirked and said shitty glasses she loves me more with that Hanji gasped while Oluo handed Petra $10 with her saying told ya so and laughed while Armin had his arm around Mikasa and Eren beside Levi . You introduced everyone and told them that Levi and Eren were dating, Armin and Mikasa, Oluo and Petra, and finally Itachi and Hanji. Then you said I'm dating Sai, Sasuke and Tenten dating, Sasori and Deidara, and of course, Itachi and Hanji are popular gang then came out and Kiba said Where are you losers going with cool kids like us, you should hang with us not those guys were cooler and better. When Kiba said that Levi turned towards him and walked towards them which caused Hinata to say Well it looks like he's with our losers and laughed only to be silenced when Levi kicks the shit out of Kiba(like in episode 14 of SnK/AoT) and say Filthy look at what you've done to my shoes. Eren runs over to Levi and cleans his shoe off and looks at Kiba and says apology for getting my lover's shoes filthy trash no you're worse than trash you scum with that said your whole group walks away and gets in the jeep with Levi driving crazy fast laughing like a maniac along with Naru who was in the passengers while everyone else was looking at them like they were crazy but then thought since they're both crazy that's why they make couch really good friends.


End file.
